


Daddy issues

by Nico_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Malfoy/pseuds/Nico_Malfoy
Summary: "Go ahead and cry, little girlNobody does it like you doI know how much it matters to youI know that you got daddy issuesAnd if you were my little girlI'd do whatever I could doI'd run away and hide with you"Draco Malfoy e Murta conversando não é uma coisa que se ver todo dia. Sobre o que eles estariam conversando?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Daddy issues

Poucos dias antes da partida com a Corvinal, Harry viu-se descendo sozinho da sala comunal para jantar, Rony saíra correndo outra vez para vomitar no banheiro mais próximo, e Hermione dera uma fugida para consultar a professora Vector a respeito de um possível erro no último trabalho de Aritmancia. Mais por hábito do que por outro motivo, Harry fez o desvio habitual pelo sétimo andar, verificando o Mapa do Maroto enquanto andava. Por um momento, não conseguiu localizar Malfoy em parte alguma, e presumiu que ele estivesse na Sala Precisa. Então, viu o pontinho do garoto em um banheiro masculino no andar abaixo, acompanhado, não de Crabbe ou Goyle, mas da Murta Que Geme. Harry só parou de olhar fixamente para esta improvável parceria quando colidiu em cheio com uma armadura. O estrondo o despertou do seu devaneio; fugindo da cena antes que Filch aparecesse, ele desceu correndo a escadaria de mármore e entrou pelo corredor abaixo. Do lado de fora do banheiro, colou o ouvido à porta. Não conseguiu ouvir nada. Então, empurrou-a silenciosamente. Draco Malfoy estava parado de costas, com as mãos apoiadas dos lados da pia e a cabeça loura curvada.   
– Não – murmurou a Murta Que Geme, de um dos boxes. – Não... me conte qual é o problema... posso ajudar você...   
– Ninguém pode me ajudar – respondeu Malfoy. Todo o seu corpo tremia. – Não posso fazer isso... não posso... não vai dar certo... e se eu não fizer logo... ele diz que vai me matar...  
E Harry percebeu, com um choque tão colossal que pareceu pregá-lo no chão, que o garoto estava chorando, realmente chorando, as lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto pálido para a pia encardida. Malfoy ofegou e engoliu em seco e, então, com um estremeção, olhou para o espelho rachado e viu Harry encarando-o por cima do seu ombro. Malfoy olhou, puxando sua varinha. Instintivamente, Harry puxou a sua. O feitiço de Malfoy errou Harry por centímetros, quebrando a lâmpada ao lado de Harry na parede. Harry jogou-se de lado no chão, pensando expelliarmus! E apontando sua varinha. Malfoy não conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente para bloquear o feitiço e acabou por ficar sem sua varinha.

\- Draco espera, eu posso te ajudar, me deixe ajuda-lo, por favor.- Disse Harry se aproximando com cautela.  
\- Não, ninguém pode me ajudar, ele vai matar meus pais se eu não fizer, apesar de tudo eles são os únicos pais que eu tenho, não posso perdê-los também.  
\- Você não irá perdê-los, eu prometo.  
Harry estava se aproximando cada vez mais de Malfoy, apesar de o mesmo estar sem sua varinha ele ainda poderia demonstrar alguma relutância com a sua aproximação. Ao conseguir chegar próximo o bastante, Harry puxa Draco em um movimento brusco e o abraça, Malfoy apesar de estar extremamente relutante se deixa ser abraçado pelo grifinório.  
\- No que você tá pensando? Nós não somos amigos, porque está me abraçando?

"You ask me what I'm thinking about  
I tell you that I'm thinking about  
Whatever you're thinking about  
Tell me something that I'll forget  
And you might have to tell me again  
It's crazy what you do for a friend"

\- Vá em frente e chore, Draco. Eu sei o quanto isso importa para você. 

"Go ahead and cry, little girl  
Nobody does it like you do  
I know how much it matters to you  
I know that you got daddy issues"

\- Eu sei que você tem grandes problemas com eles, eu também tenho. Vamos lutar juntos, lado a lado.

"And if you were my little girl  
I'd do whatever I could do  
I'd run away and hide with you  
I love that you got daddy issues  
And I do too"

Draco nem percebeu quando começou a chorar novamente, e Harry só o abraçava mais forte. Os dois estavam naquele abraço há muito tempo, mas nenhum dos dois queriam sair daquela bolha que criaram, apesar de o clima não ser um dos melhores, o sonserino e o grifinorio estavam extremamente confortáveis na companhia um do outro. 

"I tried to write your name in the rain  
But the rain never came  
So I made with the Sun  
The shade always comes at the worst times"

Draco foi parando de chorar gradualmente, e Harry percebendo isso foi afrouxando o abraço, soltando o loiro o suficiente para que se o mesmo quisesse correr, mas o surpreendendo ele não o fez, em vez disso só puxou ele mais para perto e voltou a o abraçar.  
\- Eu nunca pensei que estaria dizendo isso mas... Obrigado por me ajudar, por não me julgar, mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz para você e para os seus amigos.  
\- Todo mundo erra Draco, e todos merecem uma segunda, terceira e até quarta chance.  
\- Desde quando você me chama de Draco? Nós nem temos intimidade o suficiente para isso.  
\- Acho que no momento que ficamos abraçados nós adquirimos intimidade o suficiente, pode me chamar de Harry também, apesar que eu gosto quando diz meu sobrenome.- Disse Harry enquanto corava por dizer aquilo em voz alta.  
\- Do que você tá falando? Eu falo seu sobrenome igual a todo mundo.  
\- Na verdade, você tem um sotaque muito fofo e quando diz meu sobrenome ele aparece mais.  
\- Se você diz, Potter.  
O silêncio se instaurou no lugar, nenhum dos dois sabiam o que dizer, até que Harry teve uma ideia.  
– Ah, este é Crabbe e este outro, Goyle, e meu nome é Draco Malfoy. - Disse Harry imitando Draco quando se falaram pela primeira vez em Hogwarts. - Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.  
Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a de Draco, mas diferente do primeiro dia dos dois em Hogwarts Draco apertou a mão de Harry. Ambos riram da besteira que o grifinorio fez.  
\- E então Draco, aceita ser meu amigo?  
\- Não sei se deveria...  
\- Por que não?  
\- Talvez porque eu seja apaixonado por você desde o primeiro ano e eu não conseguiria passar um tempo com você sem pensar no quanto eu desejo te beijar. - Draco ficara vermelho.  
\- Oh, uau, eu não esperava por essa. - Harry diz um pouco envergonhado.  
\- Eu não deveria ter dito isso, eu sempre estrago as coisas, é obvio que você não gosta de mim, me desculpa, eu não deve...  
Harry interrompe o Draco colando seus lábios com os do loiro, enquanto pensa no porque de não ter feito isso antes. Era um beijo calmo, que demostra o quanto os dois se gostam. Não demora muito para os dois se afastarem.  
\- Eu não entendo, por quê? Não faz sentido.  
\- Draco, algumas coisas não precisam ser ditas para serem entendidas, assim como alguns sentimentos não podem ser explicados só podem ser sentidos. Eu sei que eu gosto de você, e que eu queria te beijar, só fui e fiz, agora por favor só cala a sua boca na minha.  
Draco puxa Harry pela cintura e o beija, o grifinorio leva uma de suas mãos a nuca do loiro o trazendo para mais perto, e apoia o seu braço nos ombros do mesmo, enquanto isso o sonserino abraça a cintura do moreno. A boca dos dois se movem em perfeita sincronia, como se tivessem sido feitas para estar juntas. Eles se beijam até que o ar faz falta.  
\- Sabe Draco, eu te amo.  
\- Eu também te amo, Harry. - Disse e voltou a beijá-lo...

Dias se passaram e todos notaram uma diferença no jeito de Draco, ele não incomodava mais o trio de ouro, andava pelos corredores suspirando, e sempre estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, nem nas aulas ele prestava mais atenção. Enquanto isso Harry ficou cada vez mais distraído, e sempre dava uma desculpa para sair de perto de Rony e Hermione.   
O trio de ouro estava na mesa da grifinoria no salão comunal, era de manhã cedo, e Harry já estava absorto em seus pensamentos, mal tocara a comida em seu prato.  
\- Harry, o que está acontecendo com você?- Hermione pergunta preocupada com o amigo.  
\- É cara, você anda distraído demais, e nunca mais passou um tempo conosco.  
\- É que eu me apaixonei por uma constelação, e sempre que possível tento ir ver ela.  
\- Uma constelação?  
\- Sim, a constelação de dragão, as estrelas mais brilhantes estão nela.  
O que ninguém percebeu é que Harry está olhando para Draco enquanto fala.

**Author's Note:**

> 9 ¾ Notas do autor 9 ¾
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado : )  
> Desculpa qualquer erro  
> Até a próxima.  
> Beijos, Nico S2


End file.
